When I See You Smile
by Melis
Summary: sequel to I Wanna Be Bad. The gang saved Anna, but Hao's new target is Yoh. Will Anna and the others be able to help him in time,or will it be too late?
1. What Can I Do For You Part: 1

When I See You Smile  
Chapter 1  
===What Can I Do For You?===  
Part: 1  
  
Hao walked down the street, sighing some. He was pissed his plan had failed. ...oh well... he thought, already cooking up another one. If he cound't use Anna to kill Yoh, he'd do it himself. But Hao was different and liked to do thinngs differently. He didn't plan on killing Yoh with his bare hands. He'd muchly rather have Yoh destroy himself. He smikred at the thought, knowing his next plan would be one of his best.  
  
It was simple really. He had aimed for Yoh's heart last time. It was easily manipulated, however, it didn't turn out the results he had hoped for. This time he had a different plan, something that was bound to work. ...aiming for the heart didn't work... he thought, then smiled. ...so this time, i'll aim for the soul... Ah, yes, the soul. The heart and mind were connected to his soul, so why not try gettting rid of him, by getting rid of the essence within that body?  
  
Hao smiled as he neared the spot where he'd meet 'her'. She was a young girl, no more then fifteen. She wasn't too bright, but was drop dead gorgeous. Hao had met her while wondering the allies. She was an apparent runaway, and one who was dieing for money, her and her companion, a small dog. Hao had promised her a handsome fee if she agreed to help him. She eagerly did, and he was glad. She wasn't bright indeed, not even questioning him, only wishing for him to give her the money ASAP. Hao agreed, meeting her today to drop off the dough and give her the potion he had bought.  
  
The potion was an interesting one, used by Shamans who were more like mages and into the dark magic. The potion itself was called Black Soul. It was very powerful, a small amount was able to inflict self doubt, depression, hate, and anger in a person, making them ultimatly want to end their seemingly pointless and miserable lives. Hao smirked, having enough to make Yoh's soul darker then the night itself. He was sure his plan would work, but was still a bit uneasy. He was upset about the bond between Yoh and Anna. It was something he couldn't describe. It was so powerful, so strong, something that appeared to never be broken, even in death. It puzzled him at how such a bond could exists, and added to his doubts of his new plan. He shruged some, continuing on, nearing the meeting place.  
  
He saw her in the distance, her long purple hair pulled up in large pig tails. She adored thd pig tails with matching red ribbions. She sighed, her short blue mini skirt hugging her hips, her matching thigh highs only adding to her provacative image, as were her white knee high boots. She dawned a red, low cut tube top, a small red necklace around her neck. She was sexy as hell, but when it came to sex appeal, Anna was at the top of the list, especially his. This girl had the looks, but little to no brain. At least Anna was smart, cool, and mysterious, making any man, Shaman or not, want her.  
  
The girl faced him now, tilting her head some, her mutt dog sitting at her feet, scratching itself. "Finally." she said. Hao smirked, bowing to her. "Good day." he said, standing again. "Yeah, where's the money?" she asked. "Hmm, pushy aren't we?" he said, reaching into his pocket, tossing her a small, draw-string pouch. "There's $350.00 in there. Use it wisely." he said, the girl quickly opening the pack and counting it all. "Yeah , yeah, where's the stuff?" she asked, looking to him. He smiled, oping his hand to her, handing her the small, black liquid filled tube. She quickly snatched it from him, Hao quickly grabbing her by the wrist.  
  
The girl looked to him shocked some. Hao smiled, sqweezing her wrist some. "Don't mess up, it may cost you your life..." he said, winking to her. The girl glared at him and stummbled back as he pushed her some. "I won't mess up!" she yelled, Hao nodding. "Good." There was a slight silence, the two looking around some. "Anna will pass this way soon. She wearing a black dress and red bandana. Don't talk to her, just walk, and try not to look suspicious." he said, the girl waving her hand at him. "Yeah yeah." she said, slipping on a pair of black sunglasses. Hao nodded, then turned, walking off, the girl watching.  
  
She waited until he was out of her sight, then rolled her eyes. ...men... she thought. ...they'll do anythign for a girl... She knelt now, attaching a leash to her dog's collar. It whined some, put stopped at her petting him. "Only for a little while boy, then it's show time." she said, smiling as she gave her pup a wink. The dog barked eagerly as she stood. She then slipped her headphones on, turning her CD Player on full blast. She smiled, singing along to the song. "What can I do for you?" she sang soflty, and smirk playing across her red lips as she walked on, singing to her happy tune.  
  
(Woo, look at that, chappy one is up and running. is sooo proud What is Hao cooking up this time?! Who's knows, you'll have to read to find out XD Anyhoo, hope you like this chappy, there will be more! Please continue to read and review . -Melis P.S. If you're wondering the lyrics are from Real Emotion, the opening to Final Fantasy X-2   
  
One last note; PLEASE read me first story, "I'll stand by you" because this story was a sequel to it and it'll make it a little clearer as to why Anna nd Yoh are so close throughout my fanfictions. .') 


	2. What Can I Do For You Part: 2

When I See You Smile  
Chapter 1  
===What Can I Do For You?===  
Part: 2  
  
Anna fixed her bandana, not really wanting to wear it today, but decided to, since it was hot out. It was a good month or so after her abdution and Anna was more then happy to be away from Hao. Sometimes at night she still had nightmares about him, heard him and would wake up, staring out her indow into that tree, swearing she had seen him. Of corse she never told anyone, except Yoh. She dreaded sleep, but welcomed it when with Yoh, feeling safe with him. She smiled at the thought of Yoh, knew he was busy outside training. ...or at least he'd better be... she thought, tightening the knot on her bandana. She then stepped to her bed, picking up her large bag, slinging it over one shoulder. She checked the amount of money in it, thought about the things she needed to pick up in town, then exited her room.  
  
She exited the house quietly, glancing around the area. Ryo was busy beating up dummies, Morty despritly trying to make and put up new ones, Tamora helping him. Pillica was busy in the kitchen, while Trey happily cleaned the porch steps. Anna looked to him, him giving her a smile. She rolled her eyes, hoping off the porch. "Make sure you clean the pond." Trey nodded happily. "Yes ma'am." he said, watching her walk. "Oh, and while you're at it, clean the toilets too." Trey nodded, drooling as she continued to walk.  
  
Anna looked around, not seeing Yoh anywhere. "He went for a jog." siad Morty panting. Anna nodded, standing in the middle of the walkway, waiting for Yoh to come back. Sure enough, he was back, panting hard, wearing the heavy weights around his legs and wrist. Anna looked to him, him looking to her, smiling. "Hey Anna, going out already?" he asked, Anna nodding. "I need to get more teas and chocolates, not to mention, get you more medicine for that cut on you side." Yoh nodded, then shrugged. "Heh, compared to your training, this cut is nothing." Anna glared some, Yoh laughing nervously. Anna then walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, wrapping his around her waist. She smiled, leaning to him, the two kissing softly. The others watched, blinkign some, then turned, not wanting Anna to catch them stairing, fearing her wrath.  
  
"I'll be back soon, but until I get back, keep training." she said and Yoh nodded, watching her walk off. "I love you!!!" he shouted after her, Anna shouting back. "I Love you too." Yoh smiled, then faced the others, all of them giving him that oo-la-la look. "Heh, sorry guys." he said, scratching the back of his head. Trey stared at him wide eyed, at a loss for words. "Uh, Trey you ok?" asked Yoh. Trey fell over sobbing. "It's not fair!" he cried, Morty dragging a heavy hay bail around the porch. "Oh, stop whinning and help me." he said, exhausted, Yoh laughing some, then ran to help Morty with the dummies.  
  
Anna walked down the sidewalk slowly, keeping her line of sight ahead of her. Her senses were up, picking up the slightest movement and sound, though the morning was quite, she felt uneasy. She continued on, seeing someone up ahead. It was a girl, a little older then herself. She had high purple pig-tails with large ribbions, a midnight blue mini skirt and thigh highs, with white, knee high boots. She was jogging slow, a low cut, red tube top on, her breasts bouncing with her jog. Anna frowned mentally, thinking to herself. ...what a hoochie... Anna continued on, saw the girl had deep red lips, with sunglasses and was listening to something, her headphone wire bobbing back and forth.  
  
Anna continued to walk, saw a dog now running at the girls feet. She liked animals, and smiled to herself, walking past the girl. She stopped suddenly. Anna turned quickly, looking back at the girl, saw her continue to jog on. Anna didn't move for a while, watching until the girl was out of sight. She narrowed her eyes some, picking up one hell of a negative feeling. ...not good... she thought, taking a few steps, then walking again. She stopped once more, looking back, not feeling right. ...maybe, I should go back... she thought, then mentally slapped herself. ...what the hell is wrong with you...!? she thought, sighing some. ...just cause some hoochie strust on past like she's hot stuff you get all jumpy, you think Yoh would really want her...? She frowned some, then continued on her way to the store, noting she felt more uneasy about the girl then jealous.  
  
The girl continued on jogging, panting some now. She stopped after Anna was out of sight, glaring some behind her dark sunglasses. ...guess that's Anna, she looks like a real snobby bitch... she thought, then smiled. She was in the right spot, saw a large wall, and as she continued to walk, saw an opened gate, inside a realtivly neat yard with lots of action going on. She peeked in, then drew back, kneeling a few feet from the gate. ...alright... she thought, going over the plan one more time. ...I walk past, the dog gets "loose", I chase him, fake a hurt ankel, infiltrate their home, dog runs off, I put the crap in Yoh's cup and we call it a day... She smiled at the flawless plan, finding it so simple, that even an idiot could handle it. She fiddled with the lock on the end of the dog leash, hitting a small switch, which would allow the dog easy freedom. She then stood, dusting herself off, applied a little red lip gloss and was good to go.  
  
She strutted past the gate, her dog walking now. She emitted a soft whistle, the dog instantly puling at the leash and getting free. It ran into the yard, yapping at the numerous boys in it. "Oh muh goodness.." she said softly,faking a southern accent now as she removed her sunglasses. "Toby, Toby come back hea!" she yelled, running after him. She smirked mentally as she ran into the yard, getting a ways in before she "tripped". She fell on her side, crying out some. "Ahh, my ankle!" she said.  
  
The boy busily trained, only to stop at the annoying yapping of a small dog. "Hey, whose dog?" asked Ryo, watching as the dog ran circles around him. Trey blinked some too, yelling as the dog ran onto the porch, creating one hell of a mud trail. "No, my clean porch!" he cried. Yoh and Morty watched the insanity, Tamora standing behind to two, yelling a little when the dog growled at her some. "Toby, Toby, come back hea!" Yoh heard, looking to the source, a young looking girl with purple pig tails and a very skimpy outfit. "Hey." Yoh said, waving some, then stopped when the girl fell.  
  
The boys quick rushed to her aid, Tamora walking behind them. "Uh, hey miss, you ok?" asked Yoh, the girl looking to him. She blinked, for a moment, thinking she was looking at Hao, then realized the different hair do. "Oh, yes I am." she said. "But I think muh ankle is hurt..." she said, looking to her ankle. "Don't worry, we'll help you." said Trey, smiling to her. The girl gave thema to-die-for grin, the boys all swooning. "Ya all are just too sweet..." she said, blushing some, then gave them a shy, inviting look. They all blushed, Ryo and Trey helping her up, Ryo ultimatly lifting her into his arms, and carring her into the dojo. Tamora frowned, watching as all her so-called "friends" left her behind while they tended to this damsel in distress. She sighed, then followed them in.  
  
Ryo gently sat the girl down at the table, the girl lifting her leg some as she took off her boots, the boys getting a glimpse at her hot pink panties and blushing brightly. "Muh name's Jessebelle, but ya all can call meh Jesse." They all nodded, introducing themselves. Tamora was in the kitchen with Pillica, preparing tea. Tamora frowned some, looking at the floor sadly. "Don't let them get to you." said Pillica, pouring the tea into cups. Tamora looked ot her, blinking some, already explaning hte whole scenario withe the gril and the boys. "They're just excited at seeing a pretty girl." she began, carefully putting the cups onto a tray. "But no worries, as soon as she leaves, just give them the silent treatment, and they'll be begging at your feet." she finished, giving Tamora a wink. Tamora smiled some, nodding. "Yeah..." she said softly, as she lifted the tray, about to turn, but stopped, frowning. "You ok?" asked Pillica, Tamora sighing some. "I just have a bad feeling..." she said, Pillica frowning now too. "Ahh, it's just nerves, try not to worry." Tamora nodded, then exited the kitchen to join the others who were all head over heels for this new girl.  
  
Tamora setted the tray on the table, handing out the cups of tea. They all nodded to her, Tamora picking the tray up. "Dontcha have any lemon?" asked the girl, Tamora blinking some. "I'm sorry, but we don't use lemon with this kind of tea." The girl frowned some. "It's understandable." she began, smirking some. "Only upper class girls seem to know how to make good tea." Tamora glared some, feeling insulted and wishing one of the idiots drooling over this girl would tell her off. Tamora looked to Morty who blinked. "Well, you're quite the cutie, kinda short, but still cute." Jesse said, playing with his hair. Morty blushed stuttering. Tamora turned bright red with anger, and quickly excused herself, mumbbling.  
  
She entered the kitchen, slamming the tray onto the counter. Pillica blinked, shocked. "What was that about?" she asked. Tamora sighing sadly, sitting at the kitchen table. "I was insulted by that girl and the others just stood there." Pillica narrowed her eyes some, walking to Tamora. "Don't worry. I'll go in there and take care of her." she said, marching out of the kitchen and into the room the others were in. Tamora was about to protest, but was unable to, as Pillica exited the room.  
  
The other continued to drool and such as the girl played with their hair and flattered them with comments about how buff and hot they were. Pillica heard a few and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for this crap, and wasn't going to take it either. She stood behind the boys, her hands on her hips, watching. The girl leaned across the table, playing with Trey's hair. "My, my, what beautiful hair you have." she said, Trey, getting a peek down her already low and revealing shirt, the girl giving him a wink. "That's it, hands off my brother!" cried Pillca, growling. The girl looked to her, blinking some. "Oh, you must be the other maid. Would you mind to get me more tea? The last maid didn't give me enough."  
  
Pillica blinked in shock, never so insulted in her life. "WHAT?!" she screeched, about to beat the crap out of this purple- haird hussey. The boys all laughed nervously, Pillica tempted to beat them down too, and just as Pillica was about to, someone knocked on the far wall. "What?!" yelled Pillca, seeing Jun and Lenny enter the room. "Hello, just wanted to see how...Yoh...was doing..." said Jun, watching as the girl played with Ryo's hair and gotee. Ryo just giggled as she did, Jun about ready to smack him senseless. Pillica on the other hand was about to open one hell of a can of whoop ass. The girl looked to her again, blinking. "Maid, tea please."  
  
Pillica screeched in rage and stomped out of the room, joining Tamora. Jun glared at the girl and Ryo, then followed Pillica. Lenny shook his head at the sorry sight before him, the girl grabbing his arm as he walked to join his sister. "Hey there cute-" Lenny grolwed, pulling away from her. "Keep your hands off me." he yelled, walking off. The girl blinked some, shocked slightly. "Ah, Len treats everyone like that." said Trey. The girl nodding and playing with his hair again. "Oh, by the way, where is your dog?" asked Morty. The girl blinked, wide eyed. "Oh no, Toby. Whereva could he be?" she asked, looking around. "Don't worry, we'll all go get him." Yoh said, smiling. The girl leaned to him, Yoh blushing and drawing back some. "Oh, you are too kind." she said. Yoh quickly stood, laughing nervously and walked out with the others to catch the dog.  
  
The girl smirked as they all left. She then reached into the front of her tube top, pulling out the bottle of black liquid. She glanced around, seeing no one and opened the bottle, pouring it into Yoh's cup. She smiled, emptying the entire bottle and its contents in. ...ta-da... she thought, already congradulating herself on a good job. She then slipped the bottle back down her shirt, leaning back now, waiting for the others to catch her dog, which would only take a few minutes or so. Afterwards, all she had to do was pack up and leave and never come back again. She smiled still, feeling proud, glad that the loonatic who had sent her on this little mission wouldn't hunt her down. Her thoughts were interuppted now, by shouts and a large group of boys, who brought her her dog. "Oh, thank you boys, yer all too kind!" she said, stressing her fake accsent. She smirked, attacking the leash to her dog, making it so that it wouldn't allow him to get loose. ...done and doner... she thought, smiling as the boys continued to talk to her.  
  
Anna was done shopping, it only taking her about 45 minutes. She grabbed several teas, a few for Yoh, not to mention a decent amount of chocolate. She also grabbed a couple of medicines, putting it all in her large bag. She was already home now, entering the gate...and was shocked at the empty yard. Dummies lay on the floor as were swords and a few other cleaning things....and Yoh's weights. Anna narrowed her eyes, already feeling anger rise in her. ...where the hell are they... she thought, quickly walking to the entrance of the dojo.  
  
She entered it quickly, seeing no one, but hearing what seemed to be laughter in the dining room area. She walked to the closed shutter, quickly slamming it aside. "There had better be one HELL of a good reason you're not working, because if not, you're all going to pay dearly." she said, everyone freezing. They all looked to her, blinking. "A-Anna!" said Yoh. Anna glared at all them, doing a double take of the girl that sat between Yoh and Ryo. She narrowed her eyes, the girl giving her a smirked. "Ah, you must be another maid?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Anna glared, folding her arms. "And who are you?" asked Anna. "Uh, well, you see, she kinda hurt her ankle and we took her in and-" "Quite!" snapped Anna, shooting Yoh and cold look. He quickly closed his mouth, not wanting to upset her anymore then he already had.  
  
Anna looked to the girl, waiting for her to respond. "Well?" she asked, still waiting. The girl smirked, standing now. "Like he said..." she replied, motioning towards Yoh, giving him a slight wink. The boys stood now as well, the girl staring at Anna, Anna's gaze unwavering. She walked to Anna, getting in her face. Anna watched, giving her an expressionless look. The girl continued to stay in Anna's face, Anna staying with her arms cross, noting the girl was a little taller then herself. Yoh blinked some, about to seperate the two, not liking how Jesse was gettting in his future brides face.  
  
The girl gave her a smirk, then stepped back, turning to the boys. "Well, you all have been so nice ta me, thank ya all so much!" she said, kising each of them on the cheek, being sure to kiss Yoh extra long on his cheek. Anna glared, her blood boiling as she let her arms hang at her side, clenching her fist tightly. The girl then quickly walked past Anna, her dog growling as it passed her. Once Anna was sure the girl was gone, she looked to the shamans, giving them all dirty looks. The boys all blinked, Trey about to speak to Anna, when she spoke.  
  
"Idiots..." she said softly, shaking her head. They all looked at each other, blinking. Anna walked to the opened shutter door, which lead to the backyard. She gazed out at the small pond, sighing again. She then faced the others, glaring at them. "What were you thinking?" she asked, Yoh stepping to her some. "We were only trying to help." he said, Anna shooting him a dirty look. Yoh lowered his gaze to the floor as she did. "She could have been a murderer, a theif, a damn assasin sent by Hao." said Anna looking at them all seriously. She shook her head, walking to the kitchen. "Anna!" said Yoh reaching for her hand, taking it gently. Anna yanked away form him, glaring. "Sit down, all of you." she said, and they did, Anna walking into the kitchen now, where Pillica, Tamora, Jun, and Lenny were. The boys all sighed, awaiting her return, knowing they would be getting one heck of a lecture.  
  
Half way down the road, Jesse skipped, smiling, her dog jogging along side her. She was proud at her accomplishment, was glad that she was going to be able to get out of this city and go where she wanted. She stored the money in a pouch at her side, being sure to watch it as she continued on towards the train station. She smiled, adjusting the volume of her CD player, sinigng along with it as she prepared to leave this sad little town for good, all the while oblivious to Hao's watching her.  
  
Hao smirked, sitting in the shadows of a tree. "So she did it..." he said to his spirit. Hao smirked, figured the potion would click in no later then tomarrow afternoon. He couldn't wait, the thought of Yoh becoming a mindless puppet more then a thrill for him. He turned now, smiling as he walked down the sidewalk, singing a familar toon, a wicked smile crossing his lips. ...what can i do for you... he sang softly, awaiting the results of his next plan.  
  
(woo-hoo Chappy 2!!! dances ty for the reviews thus far, and barbie boy, dont you send me another review you sad S.O.B. o.o What you sent was gross and wrong...like you o.o But ANYHOO, im going to work on chappy 3 and alot of you think you have this story figured out but do yous? XD lol, you'll only find out if ya keep reading so please do and enjoy this chapter and hte next. -Melis) 


	3. You and I

When I See You Smile  
Chapter 3  
===You and I===  
  
Anna walked into the kitchen, had spoken with Tamora and the others and was shocked to know what the boys had did, or hadn't done when the girl was here, insulting the others. Anna was alredy plotting a fitting punishment for them all, noting that Yoh would also get one. She walked back to them, folding her arms. "Well, I all hope you enjoyed yourselves, because for the rest of the day, you'll be training non-stop." the boys all groaned as she said this and motioned for them to get outside. "Move it Trey, I want 50 laps around this house in 15 minutes." Trey whimpered as he began to trot along the porch. Anna watched, glaring at Ryo, who gave her a nervous smile as he began to lift weights. Morty was busily making dummies,...without Tamora's help.  
  
Anna watched them for a moment, making sure they did as she had told them, and when she was sure, she turned, walking past Yoh who gave her a childish look. She entered the kitchen again, Tamora at the island, looking through a cook book. Pillica was busy hanging out the laundry, Lenny and Jun reading some of Anna's books in another room. Anna went to the kitchen sink and began to wash some of the dishes, Yoh following her, but staying silent. He wasn't sure what to say to her, didn't want to upset her anymore then what she was already.  
  
Anna concentrated on the dishes, beyond pissed at Yoh. ...how could he let her kiss him like that...?! she thought, fighting off her rage....or at least attempting to. She had been givng Yoh the silent treatment since she had come home, which had only been a little over five minutes. It felt like forever. She glanced at him everynow and then, saw him staring at the floor, a sad expression on his face. She sighed, her blood sitll boiling. "Go get me the cups on the table in the dining room." she said, Yoh nodding and walking quickly back intot he other room.  
  
The cups were about the table. Yoh sighed some, picking them up carefully, holding them to him so they wouldnt fall. He blinked when he picked up his cup, notcing it was still half full. ...better drink it... he thought, not wanting to piss Anna off by throwing away a perfectly good cup of tea. He quickly downed it...and gagged. It was the worse thing he had ever tasted in his whole life. He stummbled back some, blinking, using all his strenght to keep himself from puking.  
  
He shook his head, staring at the cup in disgust, wondering what the hell he had just drank. He thought about what Anna had said, about how the girl could have came here for a reason. ...poison... he thought, but quickly pushed the thought aside. He then tured and walked back into the kitchen, rejoining Anna at the sink. Anna didn't look at him as he handed her the cups, only taking them and quickly washing them off, then setting them down to dry.  
  
She dried her hands with a rag, watching the others out the window. Trey was continuing to run, counting on his fingers how many laps he had done. Anna smirked, noting he had only done about 5 with in the last three minutes or so. "Twelve minutes left Trey, you'd better get moving, otherwise you'll be doing push-ups all night." Trey blinked, shocked, then smiled nervously, running his laps. Anna saw morty and Ryo doing as they were earlier and nodded some, hopign the fools had learned their lesson. She then turned, begining to dry the cups off.  
  
Yoh went to help her, but she just gave him a dirty look, so he decided it would be best to just backoff. He looked to Tamora, who was still reading the cook book. He decided he would ask what kind of tea she had made, thinking about the incident he had had earlier. He shuddered at the thought of that horiable tasting drink, feeling his stomach start to heave at the very thought of it. "Hey Tamora." he began, Tamora lifting her head looking at him. "Yes?" she said, fighting off a blush as her eyes met his. He smiled some, tilting his head. "What kind of tea did you make this morning?" he asked, not wanting to make it sound like he had agreed with the girl, that Tamora really couldn't make tea.  
  
Tamora frowned at his question, sighing. ...great, he didn't like the tea... she thought. "The kind I always make." she replied, trying to hide the hint of defeat in her voice. Yoh blinked, seeing the depressed expression on her face. ...I dont need this... she thought, getting more pissed by the second. ..I mean, fisrt Morty, now Yoh's gotta give me crap about the damn tea... Yoh blinked, watching as her expression changed from sad to mad in less then three seconds. "Why?" she asked, her voice sounding annoyed. "Well, uh, my tea tasted kinda funny and I thought maybe..that..." Yoh saw Tamora put her hands on her hips, glaring some. "Uh, what I ment to say was...that..." Yoh looked off to the side, thinking frantically. He was only digging the hole deeper and at this rate, would be buried in no time. "That...you made the best tea ever today." he said, smiling childishly, his eyes closed with his hand behind the back of his head.  
  
Tamora blinked, her facial expression surprised. "Really?" she said, tilting her head to the side some. Yoh blinked, them smiled, nodding eagerly. "Oh yeah! It was the best ever! Definitly make some more tomarrow!" he said, winking to her. Tamora blushed brightly, feeling proud. ...oh yeah, in your face, purple haired girl...! she thought, clasping her hands happily in fornt of her chest. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it!" she said happily, her hair swaying some as she tiled her head. Yoh smiled, laughing nervously, then blinked as Anna walked from the kitchen. He quickly followed her, Tamora going back to reading her cook book, no longer doubting herself.  
  
Anna walked down the hall, undoing her bandana some, her bag slung over her shoulder now, scooping it up earlier as she exited the kitchen. She glanced back, seeing Yoh behind her and turned her head to look foward, giving him the cold shoulder. Yoh sighed, then blinked when he caught her looking at him. He gave her a weak smile, only to see her turn her gaze away from him. He watched her walk sadly, feeling bad for what had happend and even worse now, knowing she was mad at him. He continued to follow her, feeling like a love sick puppy, wanting her to shower him with attention again.  
  
Anna continued down the hall, entering her room. She tossed her bag onto a table, quickly undoing her banadad as she walked to the window. She glared some, looking at the tree Hao had sat in when he was watching her. She shuddered, closing her eyes now, still afraid he might still be out there at night. Yoh blinked, following her in, watched as she looked out the window, frowning, knew she was probably still worried about Hao. "You alright?" he asked softly, gently closing the door to her room. "Yeah, fine." she said, him drawing her back from her trail of thought.  
  
She neatly folded her bandana, setting it on a chair. She then turned her attention to Yoh, an awkward silence between the two. She blinked some, then walked to her bed, laying on her back on it. She closed her eyes, sighing heavily. Yoh looked to her, Anna opeing her eyes, looking back at him. He gave her a weak smile, sadness reflecting in his eyes. She tilted her head some, wondering what he was thinking. Yoh smiled playfully, tilting his head the same way. Anna blushed some, unable to fight back a smile. Yoh smiled wider, giving her a playful look, Anna tilting her head more, rasing an eyebrow.  
  
Without warning, Yoh leaped to the bed, landing beside her. Anna blinked, shocked and blushed as Yoh rolled on top of her. Anna pushed at him, but Yoh fought back, the two playfully wrestling. After a few minutes, Yoh pinned her. "Ha ha!" he said, smiling. "I win." Anna smiled, panting. "Cheater..." she said, closing her eyes. Yoh continued to smile, panting as well. He looked down at Anna, Anna slowly opening her eyes. Yoh smiled down at her, stroking her hair. Anna tilted her head, closing her eyes, receiving an unsuspecting kiss from Yoh.  
  
Instictivly, Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Yoh rubbed her shoulders, blushing some as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Anna moaned softly, blushing as he did, noting the once soft kiss quickly became passionate. Thw two kissed a little longer, soon parting their lips, both breathing heavily. It was silent for a bit as they caught their breath. Yoh sighed some, closing his eyes. Anna looked to him, stroking his hair some. He opend his eyes, looking to her. "Anna..." he said softly, Anna gently placing her hand on the side of his face. "I'm sorry about earlier..." he began closing his eyes. "I should have stopped her...it was just so sudden..." he sighed, trailing off.  
  
Anna sighed some, then nodded. "It's understandable." she said, Yoh meeting her gaze. "Just forget about it ok?" she said, Yoh about to protest, but was silenced by Anna. "Trust me, it's ok." she said, giving him a sweet smile. Yoh blinked, shocked some, then smiled, glad that she was no longer mad. "I love you." he said softly, a playful smirk dancing over Anna's lips as he spoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, Yoh holding her gaze as she did. "Say it again." she said softly and Yoh smiled. "I love you." he replied in the same manner, then hugged her tight, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you!" he said again, laughing some as he repeated it over and over.  
  
Anna laughed as he did, smiling to him. He smiled back, rolling some, so that he was now laying on his back beside her now. Anna layed on her side now, gently laying her head against his chest. Yoh smiled, stroking her hair. The two sat in silence for a while, just happy to able to hold one another. Yoh finally broke the silence, asking a question he dreaded. "So..." he began. "What's my punishment?" he asked, Anna lifting her head some to look at him. He smiled nervously, hoping he wouldn't have to run laps like Trey had. Anna smiled, playing with his hair. "You're punishment is..." she began, continuing to play with his hair. Yoh listend, taking note of Anna's smile. "To run 15 laps around the house." she said. Yoh groaned, closing his eyes. "With the weights?" he asked. She nodded. "Ohhh!" he whined, Anna patting his chest some. "Whine and i'll make you run more." she said, Yoh instantly haulting.  
  
The two stared at each other, Yoh smirking playfully. "You know..." he began, Anna listening. "You and I could get "lost" outside..." he said, giving her a wink. Anna blinked, feeling herself blush. Yoh then laughed nervously, closing one eye as he looked to her. "Such black thoughts..." Anna said, smirking now. "Definitly worth another lap or two." she said Yoh blinking. "On second thought..." said Yoh, only smiling again. "Heck, it'd be worth it!" he said, laughing as Anna playfully swatted him. "Ah, i'm sorry!" he said, Anna smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Good." she said, then stood, adjusting her dress and beads.  
  
Yoh looked to her, blinking some. Anna faced him as she picked up he red bandana, begining to put it on. "Let's go." she said, putting her hands on her hips. Yoh sat up, looking her over. She was so sexy in that dress, so incredibly beautiful, Yoh was unable to look away. Anna blinked some, blushing slightly. He looked at her left hand, saw the engaement ring on it and smiled, so proud to have her as his shaman queen. "Sorry.." he said, Anna blinking some. "Come on." she said, walking to the door, Yoh following.  
  
Anna shut the door and looked to Yoh, who blinked. "Go do your laps." she ordered, Yoh whining again, Anna raising an eyebrow. He blinked, then smiled. "Fine, i'll see you later." he said, walking to her. He took her in his arms, kissing her softly, Anna kissing him back the same, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Love you." he said, Anna smiling. "Love you too." Yoh kissed her once more, then stepped back, bowed and walked off down the hall, leaving Anna there smiling as he did, both not knowing of the harsh trial that lie ahead of them, compliments of Hao.  
  
(dun dun dun, chappy 3! woo, hope you all like it. Next chapter gets interesting, and i've managed to think of another fanfiction! woot! So expect 2 more on the way, sequels to this story and my others of corse Thank you all for the reviews, and please continue to read and enjoy this chapter and the next ones . -Melis) 


	4. If Only I Could turn Back Time

_**When I See You Smile**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**===If Only I Could Turn Back Time..===**_

It was late at night and Yoh had awakened several times, making several trips to the bathroom. He had lost all his dinner and snack, due to that, not to mention his lunch. He was so sick, sitting before the toilet on his knees, despritly trying to catch his breath. Amidamaru had been watching him, gently patting his back, urging him to go wake Anna or Morty. "No..." Yoh had replied, shaking his head. Amidamaru sighed some, but nodded, wishing he could do more to help the boy whom he loved as a son.

Yoh moaned, his stomach cramping again. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he was heaving. Amidamaru gave him a worried look, placing a hand on Yoh's shoulder. "Lord Yoh, if you will not wake someone, at least get some water." Yoh nodded some, taking a few more deep breaths. "Yeah...I think a glass of water would be a good idea." said Yoh, standing now. Amidamaru nodded some, feeling a little releaived. **_...at least he'll be hydrated... _**thought Amidamaru, noting Yoh had nothing left in his stomach.

Yoh wandered down the hall silently, holding his stomach. He made it to the kitchen, thankful he hadn't puked while walking the hall. He walked to the sink, picking up a glass and filling it with water. He quickly downed the water, enjoying the cool feeling of it. He then set the glass down, his stomach suddenly feeling alot better. Amidamaru smiled, appearing beside him now. "I told you the water would help." he said, smiling, then blinked, staring at Yoh, who seemed to be in a trance. "Lord Yoh?" asked Amidamaru, Yoh still staring off.

Yoh stared out the window, his eye twitching some. Something was wrong, very wrong. He felt sick suddenly and faint. Before he knew it everything was spinning, and he felt lost and scared. He shook his head some, focusing on the darkness outside. The feeling had left as quickly as it had come, and Yoh continued to staire out the window, suddenly losing interest in his ghost who linger beside him. "Lord Yoh?" Yoh sighed, looking to Amidamaru. "What?" he asked, Amidamaru noting that Yoh's voice sounded rather...depressed. "Do you feel better?" asked Amidamaru, Yoh shrugging. "Who cares?" replied Yoh, Amidamaru blinking some in shock.

After a while Yoh yawned, and headed back down the hall, Amidamaru following him. Yoh quickly turned the light off and carried on his walking, Amidamaru waiting for Yoh to give him the word to go on ahead to make sure no "monsters" where hiding in the dark. Amidamaru smiled, noting that Yoh was still just a boy and afraid of the dark. The two continued to near the extreamly dark corridor, Amidamaru waiting for Yoh to tell him, but Yoh just kept walking, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Amidamaru blinked, stopping some, watching as Yoh continued down the hall, entering his darken bedroom. Amidamaru quickly floated to the doorway, only to have the door close on him.

The spirirt blinked, not sure if it had been an accident or that it was just due to the fact that Yoh wasn't geeling good. All in all, he was getting more and more worried about Yoh.**_ ...he's just not feeling well... _**he thought, nodding as he closed his eyes, going through the door. He saw Yoh getting into bed, curling up some. "Goodnight..." replied Amidamaru, Yoh apparently ignoiring him. The spirit sighed, lingering near the bed, wondering if he had done something wrong, was sure he hadn't, but still. **_...the way he's acting... _**thought Amidamaru, shaking his head some. Shortly after he fell asleep, hopeing Yoh's additude would improve by morning.

Morning came quick, everyone busily buzzing about the kitchen, trying to get breakfest prepared before Anna came down. Tamora and Pillica had just made it in time, setting the plates of food down as Anna sat at the table. Trey gave Anna a wink as he munched on a peice of bacon, Anna rolling her eyes. She glanced around the table, knew Pillica and Tamora were gettting the rest of the plates, Morty busily pouring the tea into cups. Ryo was beside Trey, chowing down on a bagel. Anna glanced to the empty spot next to her, narrowing her eyes some. She then slammed her fist hard onto the table, everyone freezing as she did. "Where is Yoh?" she asked, looking to the others. They all exchanged glances, blinking some. "Taking a bath?" offered Trey, only to get backhanded by Anna.

Anna glaired some as she heard the shutter open. Sure enough, Yoh entered, walking in with his hands in his pockets. Anna looked to him, him not making eye contact. "What time is this to get up?" she asked, tilting her head some. Yoh shrugged, taking a seat beside her. "Well?" she asked, facing him. Yoh ignored her, starting to eat his food. Anna narrowed her eyes some, speaking again. "When I talk I expect an answer..." she said, Yoh still staying silent. Anna growled some, getting pissed. "I'm talkign to you!" she said, slamming her fist on the table again.

Yoh sighed, looking to her. "Who cares if I got up late?" he began, Anna blinking some, not the response she had hoped to get. "It doens't matter anyway." he said gloomily, going back to eating. The others excahnged glances, wondering if Yoh had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Anna faced her plate now, taking a bite of her egg. **_...what the hell is his problem... _**she thought, not sure why he was acting like this. "I'm going out today." started Anna, looking to Yoh again. "I expect you all to clean the house and train while im away." she finished.

Yoh sighed, shrugging again. "Yah, if I get time." he said, the others staring wide eyed. Morty blinked, shocked, as he listened to Yoh. He had got so caught up in watching him, that he didn't realize he had made the tea cup overflow. "Yeek!" he said, quickly grabbing a rag, begining to clean it up. Anna glaired some, looking at Yoh. She then stood, pissed. "What is your problem?" she asked, giving him an angry look. Yoh looked to her, shrugging. "What do you care?" he asked. Anna stomping her foot some. "Well, seeing as how you and I are engaged, I worry about you." she said, her voice laced with anger. Yoh just rolled hsi eyes, waving his hand at her some.

"Don't you wave your damn hand at me!" she yelled, the others watching wide eyed. "I dont know what the hell your problem is, but you need to deal with it and stop acting like this." she said, Yoh looking to her, asking in a calm voice. "Acting like what Anna?" he said, stressing her name. Anna glared, shaking her head. "Fine, be an ass. I'm out of here." she said, quickly walking out of the room, grabbing her bag as she did. The next thing the gang heard was the loud slamming of the door, then silence. The others looked to Yoh, not sure what to say, Trey ultimatly breaking the silence.

"Dude are you feeling ok?" asked Trey, shrugging. "What do you care?" Yoh asked, Trey frowning. "Dude, you're my best friend, which means I care!" he said, Yoh just nodding. Trey grolwed, standing now. "Dude, I don't care if you want to be an ass to me, but don't be an ass to Anna!" yelled Trey. Yoh looking to him. He glaired some, then smiled. "Heh, it's easy to see what your problem is..." began Yoh, looking Trey in the eyes. "You're just mad because Anna likes me and wants nothing to do with you."

Trey froze at Yoh's words, blinking some. **_...what the hell..?! _**he thought, looking to him now. Yoh just turned his head, going back to eating. Trey stood now, looking down at his so called friend angrily. "You...you asshole!" he yelled, then stomped off. Pillica and Tamora watching from the island, Morty continuing to clean the mess he had made earlier. Pillica looked to Yoh angrily, stepping to him some. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, Yoh giving her an expressionless look. "First you start with Anna, now Trey..." she said, shaking her head. "I was only telling the truth." replied Yoh, Pillica clenching her fist. "Anna's right. You ARE an ass." she said, tossing a rag down on the counter as she walked off to join Trey.

Tamora blinked, helping Morty clean up the spilled tea, Ryo giving Yoh a slight glare. "You know, Trey is right..." Yoh looked across the table at him, blinking some. "Oh?" he said. Ryo nodded, standing. "You need not take your problems out on us, especially Anna. She loves you very much." said Ryo, looking to the young shaman. "I'm sure she does..." said Yoh sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Ryo glared more, then faced Tamora and Morty, bowing to them. "Thank you such a wonderful meal, I shall start on cleaning the house now." he said, walking to the living room entrance. "Perhaps you need to start dealing with your problem Yoh..." he said, walking off. Yoh just grolwed some, then finished off his meal, standing. He then walked outside, sitting on the edge of the porch, his elbow propped on his knees, his chin resting on his hand. He sighed, continung to stare off, doubting himself more then ever.

Anna exited the store she had visited, wanting to get a few more teas, not to mention a good book. She wore a blank expression on her face, trying to hide her dismay. She sighed as she past numerous shop windows, her gaze meeting one that had a large mirror hanging on display. She stared at her reflection, adjusting her headband some. **_...maybe, i'm not pretty enough... _**she thought, not sure where the thought had come from, though quickly pushing it aside. She closed her eyes, wishing she would see Yoh there when she opened them, but much to her dismay, it was ony her soul reflection staring back at her.

**_...Yoh... _**she thought sadly, sighing as she walked on, heading back home, though not really wanting to, figuing Yoh was still PMSing. She counld't figure it out at all. nothing made sense. **_...nothing ever makes sense... _**she thought. All that did make sense, was that Yoh had lost his mind. **_...or common sense...he's such a idiot... _**she thought sourly, her expression angry now. **_...I mean, I try to take care of him, try to see if I can help him with his problems... _**she shook her head, trailing off. Thinking about it wouldn't do any good, especially when she wasn't even sure what the problem was.

**_...the girl..._** Anna thought, stopping in her tracks. **_...Yoh was fine until after the girl came... _**Anna thought, looking at the ground. She closed her eyes, wishing she knew what had happened while the girl was there, knew she couldn't point any fingers since she lacked proof. She sighed, stressed and overwelmed by the entire thing. She opened her eyes, walking again. **_...if only I could turn back time... _**she thought, shaking her head. **_....I wouldn't have left... _**She couldn't help but feel guilty, felt like she had avoided the signs she had felt that day when the girl had walked past her.

She glaired some, feeling that the girl hadn't acted alone, that is if she had acted at all. Anna couldn't help but think about it, about how quickly Yoh's personailty had changed. It wasn't normal, and above all, not right. However, it didn't matter now. All Anna could do was question the others, see if they knew anything, had any ideas. Little did Anna know that she would soon find out the entire story shorty.

Hao smirked, watching Anna from a safe distance away. He smirked, noting that he had already took a peek on Yoh and the others, was glad to see his little purple haired girl had done her job. He was also glad that the potion she had slipped Yoh was working so well so soon, also knew he'd definitly had to have a chat with Anna. **_...by tomarrow, he'll be even more bitchy... _**thought Hao, smirking evily. **_...and by the end of this week... _**he thought, his evil grin widdening. "He'll be nothing at all."

(Woo, another chappy. Sorry for the delay. I've been battleing thunderstorms, x.x Anyhoo, im so glad you all like the story thus far and i've decided to like write 4 more XD All sequels to this story. I Wanna Be Bad, and my original stoy I'll Stand By You. Hope you all continue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the ones after it . -Melis)


	5. Sorry

_**When I See You Smile**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**===...Sorry...===**_

Three more days had past, today marking the fourth day. Yoh hadn't improved, seemed to only get worse. He now spent his days sitting on the edge of the porch, staring off. The others would try to talk to him, only to get the same replies over and over again. "Who cares? Whatever... It don't matter..." "I tell ya, there's something wrong with him!" shouted Trey, sitting with the others in the dining room. "Ya think?!" shouted Morty, the others blinking. "Maybe we should take him to a doctor." asked Ryo, Jun shrugging some. "It wouldn't hurt.." she said, the others nodding. They continued to talk, Lenny leaning back against a wall, listening to them give only useless and idiotic reasons. He sighed, standing. "Personally, I think he just need a nice wack to the head." the others looked to him blinking. "Personally Len, I think that would do more damage." replied Trey, Pillica and the others agreeing.

They continued to talk, Anna staying silent as she listened to the others. "Maybe, he's just not feeling good..." offered Tamora, the others agreeing. "Yeah, but even when you're sick, you don't just go around yelling at everyone!" shouted Trey, right into Lenny's ear. Lenny glaired, clenching a fist. "Well, technically, he's not yelling at anyone." said Morty, the others looking to him, raisisng an eyebrow. "I mean, he's upset, but he's moreoverly just staying to himself." "I agree." said Amidamaru, popping up from behind Morty. Morty yelled out, falling over. "Gah! You know I hate when you do that!" shouted Morty, panting hard now. "Forgive me Lord Morty." said Amidamaru, bowing some. Shortly after, the other spirits joined the conversation.

"Yoh has refused to train or share unity with Amidamaru, which makes me wonder if it's something to do with his health." began Jun, sipping at her tea some. "If he's feeling under the weather, he'll be unable to share unity with Amidamaru." she finished, the others shrugging some. "Dude, no offence, but did you not see him at breakfest?" asked Trey, the others looking to him. "He eats like he's been starved!" he cried, the others nodding. "Ok, so he's in good health." nodded Ryo. They continued to talk, Anna staring at her tea cup, wishing they would mention something about what had happend while the girl was here. It was driving her nuts, not being able to know what had happened, made her feel helpless. She closed her eyes for a moment drowning out the others chit-chatting.

"All I know is that about four days ago, Yoh got up sick, went to get water, and afterwards, seemed to be quite out of it." said Amidamaru, the others nodding some. "Oh, so it's something in the water!" shouted Trey, only to be yelled at by Lenny. "Idiot! If it was in the water, then everyone would have got it too!" Trey twiddled his thumbs, a sarcastic look on his face as he looked to Len. "Ok, jeez kid, get a grip, who left you in charge of the fun police?" he asked, only to be pounced upon by Lenny. "I'll show you fun police!" shouted Len, Trey only laughing like a loonatic. Pillica and Jun quickly got to their feet to seperate the two.

Tamora blinked, deciding to let the others handle it. She then turned her attention back to her two spirits. "Well, when I get sick you know what helps me?" asked Conchy, Ponchy looking to him. "What's that bro?" asked the other spirit. "A nice cup of tea!" shouted Conchy, laughing as Ponchy thought about this. Anna opened her eyes, her mind racing. **_...tea... _**she thought. **_...that day they all had tea... _**Anna looked to Tamora, who was focused on her spirits. "Tamora..." said Anna, Tamora looking to her. "Yes Anna?" she replied, her hair swaying some as she faced her. Anna glanced around, saw the others were distracted, but didn't really feel like talking here. "Make me some tea and bring it to my room." said Anna, standing now. Tamora blinked, her spirits doing the same, but quickly nodded, watching as Anna left the room.

Once Anna was gone, Tamora took it upon herself to clean the kitchen and that ment kicking everyone else out. "Come on, outside and train." she said, shooing out Trey, Lenny, and Ryo. "But Tamora!" whined Trey, only to be dragged off by Pillica. "Come on Trey! You have to keep training if you want to win the Shaman Tournement!" she said, Trey crying as he was dragged. Tamora watched, blinking some, then turned, quickly making the tea Anna had bought. It was some herbal blend, a really nice one that made the whole kitchen smell sweet. She still had a few minutes before the tea would be finished and in turn, began to clean up the dining area.

Morty was in the dining room, gathering the tea cups and setting them on the tray. He didn't have to make any dummies, seeing as Yoh would much rather staire at the trees, then train for the Shaman Tournament. Morty sighed, not sure what was wrong with his best friend, only hoping he would be ok soon. He also hoped Tamora would no longer be angry with him. He knew she was upset over all that had happened when the girl was there, and knew she had every right to be. He sighed, noting she hadn't talk to him since that day. He felt so bad, knew he could only blame himself. He wanted to talk to her, but wasn't sure what to say. **_...this is bad... _**he thought, realizing how much of a crush he had on Tamora. He never really told anyone, and tried his best to hide it, figuring she had a thing for Trey or maybe even Lenny. All in all, he wasn't sure what to do, or what to say for that matter, yet he knew that he needed to restore their friendship and soon.

He continued to gather the cups and such, setting them on the tray. He picked up the tray, turnning as he did...and bumped into Tamora. The two stumbled back, Morty lucky catching his balance, Tamora doing the same. "S-Sorry..." said Morty looking to her. "It's ok..." she replied softly. The two stood for a while in silence, not looking to one another. Morty held the tray still, Tamora scratching the back of her head. **_...man, what do I say..._** thougth Morty, taking a glance at Tamora. She looked to him, then quickly looked away, blushing. He did the same, only looking to the floor. The two sighed, silence still between them. Morty sighed deeply, taking a deep breath, hoping what he said would make things right between them again. "Tamora..." Morty began, Tamora looking to him. "Ahh, i'm sorry.." he said softly, staring at the floor again.

Tamora blinked, listening to him. Morty looked to her sadly, Tamora giving him the same look. "I know what I did was wrong..." he said, then shook his head. "But there was still no excuse for it. I mean, you're my friend, and...and I really like you..." he said, blushing deeply, Tamora doing the same. "Nothing I say can make up for it...but...i'm sorry..." he said, looking to her, Tamora looking to him sadly now. **_...he likes me... _**she thought, her heart racing. She was still bright red, as was Morty. Morty then blinked, realizing what he had just said, and blushed even deeper. Tamora smiled some, lowering her head. **_...heh in your face purple hair girl...! _**she thought, smiling now.

Before Morty could speak, Tamora spoke. "It's ok Morty..." she said softly, walking to him. Morty blinked, looking to her. Tamora blushed, looking to Morty. "It's in the past now..." she began, looking to her left. "Besides, it's not really your fault." Morty blinked, tilting his head some, still a bit red, but also curious as to what Tamora ment. "I mean, she was pretty much hitting on everyone..." Morty nodded, agreeing. "But still, we should have stopped her." protested Morty, Tamora only tilting her head. She looked to Morty, who still stood there, holding the tea tray. The two stared at each other in silence, Tamora completely forgetting about Anna's tea, until she glimpsed at the tea set. **_...oh no, the tea..! _**she thought, her eyes widdening. She knew Anna would flip if she wasn't up there within the next 30 seconds. "Ah, Anna's tea!" cried Tamora, Morty blinking, as Tamora reached out taking the tray from him. "I'll wash these, why don't you help tray with the dummies?" offered Tamora, motioning outside to Trey, who was seeming to have a problem tackling a dummie. Morty smirked some, nodding. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to give him anymore brain damage." said Morty, Tamora laughing softly.

The two nodded, exchaning smiles, Morty relieved to no longer have her mad at him, and also relieved to have told her how he felt...even if he wasn't sure she felt the same way. Tamora then turned, carrying the tray towards the kitchen, Morty watching her. As she was about to enter the kitchen she stopped, turing some to look at him, as he was about to walk out the door. "By the way..." she said softly, Morty looking to her. She smiled, blushing brightly as she spoke. "I like you too..." She then turned, disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Morty to stand there, a happy look on his face.

(Well well well, chappy five, yay for me Sorry for the delay on and all, but yeah not too much action in this chappy, but there will be in the next ones to come i promise! ive also got a few more ideas for some sequels Also, if ya haven't yet please read and review my other stories/sequels "I'll Stand By you" and "I Wanna Be Bad", because this story is a sequal to them and will help you better understand the bond between Anna and Yoh. Anyhoo, please continue to read and review, some of your reviews are hilarious XD and please enjoy this chapter and the next. -Melis)


	6. Bad Feeling

_**When I See You Smile**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**===Bad Feeling===**_

Tamora entered the kitchen, quickly washing the dirty cups and such, setting them on the counter to dry. She then turned, taking up the hot tea pot and filling a tea cup with tea, then setted the pot and cup on a tray. She carefully lifted the tray and headed out of the kitchen, heading through the dinning room and down the hall as she made her way to Anna's room. She walked somewhat quickly, wanting to make it to Anna before Anna through a fit. **_...but she normally don't want tea right after she just had some... _**she thought, not sure what to make of it, figuring everyone was losing their sanity thanks to the whole delemia with Yoh. All in all, her worring about it wouldn't help. She needed her wits now, for herself, for the others and especially for Anna. She knew Anna was having a hard time with Yoh, especially since she didn't know what was wrong with him.**_ ...then maybe she wants to talk... _**thought Tamora, though highly doubted it. Anna really wans't one to talk, she prefered to keep things to herself, though sometimes...Tamora shrugged, not really wanting to think about it. For all she knew, Anna just had a craving for some Tea, nothing more. With that in mind, she continued down the hall, anxious to get to Anna's room and deliver the tea.

Anna sat in her room, in her favorite chair, the one that faced the large mirror on the wall and the windows. She sat in the chair, her back to the door, reading one of her books, one she hadn't really read in a while. It was something along the lines or dark magics and spells. **_...maybe that girl was a witch... _**thought Anna, not douting it. However, the more she read, the more she began to doubt it, seeing as in all these books you either needed to cominicate with Satan himself, know alot of necromany, or have a hell of a alot of furioku, all which didn't even seem to apply to the girl. **_...she didn't look that intelligent... _**thought Anna, still a bit jealous over the entire matter. She rolled her eyes some at the mear thought of jealousy. She knew Yoh would never leave her, especially for a skank like that one. But still, it wasn't like they were married. They were engaged, but they were only in junior high. For all she knew, he could find someone at a damn dance or pep rally_. **...enough...**_ Anna thought, annoyed by her stupid thoughts. She was tired of thinking about what had happened when that girl was there. She wanted to let it go, but knew she couldn't, not until she knew what else had happned. **_...maybe Tamora could fill me in... _**she thought, knowing Tamora was the honest type, not to mention one of her friends, even if the two never really acted like it.

Anna sighed some, looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her thoughts wander again. They never really strayed too far, mostly reciding on Yoh. **_...Yoh... _**she thought, her expression growing sad. What was wrong with her furture king? She hadn't the slightest idea as to what was wrong with him, nothing in the book she read made sense. **_...nothing ever makes sense... _**she thought, shaking her head some.

She blinked, opening her eyes suddenly when she heard the door open. "Anna, here's your tea..." said Tamora in a soft tone. Anna looked to the mirror, looking to Tamora's reflection. "Set it on the table." said Anna, Tamora nodding and doing so. She then bowed and quickly porceeded to exit the room. "Wait one minute..." replied Anna, Tamora 's back to her, as she was about to slip out the door. "Yes Anna?" asked Tamora meekly, looking to the itaki that sat across the room. Anna continuned to stare at Tamora, tilting her head some as she noted the expression on her face, seeing the girl was intimidated by her. Anna smirked mentally, wondering if the others felt the same. She then looked down at her book, reading a bit more.

A few seconds later she stood, closing the book and lightly setting it on the seat. Tamora stood in the doorway, blinking, feeling a bit out of place. Anna turned facing her, Tamora noting that Anna wasn't wearing her red bandana. "Come in and close the door." said Anna, Tamora blinking, then nodding as she slipped back into the room closing the door gently behind her. Tamora watched as Anna walked the short distance to the table, kneeling before it. She then took the cup of tea, closed her eyes, and sipped at it.

Tamora continued to stand, not sure what to do. She rubbed her left arm some, noting there was only one tea cup, in turn, she wouldnt't be able to have any...then again, she couldn't just stand around like a dope. "Sit." said Anna, looking to the pink haired girl. Tamora blinked, then blushed, feeling stupid for hesitating. She then knelt, sitting across from Anna. Anna sipped her tea once more, setting it down. She then made eye contacted with Tamora, Tamora blushing some, still a bit uneasy about the whole event taking place.

For a while it was quite, the two staring at each other, Anna's gaze moving back and forth and about the area, as were her thoughts. She seemed to be thinking, plotting, perhaps planning out what she liked to say. Tamora blinked some, staring at the table, not wanting to rush Anna, prefering to just stay silent and such until spoken to. "Tamora, I need to ask you something." began Anna, Tamora blinking some as she looked to Anna. "Yes Anna?" she asked, hiding the fear in her voice. Anna sighed some, lowering her gaze, Tamora shocked, as Anna would never do such a thing. **_...this must be serious... _**thought Tamora waiting for Anna to speak.

Anna sighed, feeling like a jealous girlfriend, a very very jealous, nosey girlfriend. **_...ahh who cares what she thinks...? _**thougth Anna, still feeling like an ass. She then lowered her gaze, feeling a blush as she began to speak. "I need you to tell me what happend when that girl was here..." said Anna, sighing heavily. Tamora blinked, shocked, not sure what to say. She didn't really know what took place either, since she had mainly been in the kitchen. All she knew was that girl was all over the boys and hitting on them as if they were punching bags. All in all, she couldn't exactly say she knew nothing, noting that if she did it might further piss Anna off. She sighed some, closing her eyes, trying her best to recall all that had happend that day.

Anna listened as Tamora spoke, giving her a rather detailed recap to all that had happend. Still, it didn't make sense. Unless the girl had had some kiss of death thing going on, she couldn't have done anything to Yoh. Anna quickly discouraged the kiss of death thing, seeing as she had kissed the other guys as well, and they seemed like their young, idiotic selves. Anna sighed then, lowering her head as if in defeat. **_...then what, what's wrong with you Yoh...?! _**she thought, feeling paniced. Tamora looked to her friend sadly, feeling helpless. She wish she could do more, but knew that was all she really could do, aside from her normal chorse and such. Then it hit her. Tamora blinked, wide eyed, thinking back to the moment when the boys had offered to go outside and fetch the girls dog.

Tamora quickly began to tell Anna, noting that all the boys had gone out, leaving only herself, Jun, Pillica, and Lenny in the house. Though Jun and Len were busy talking near the table and Pillica was washing dishes at the sink, she, Tamora had been standing at the island, trying her best to perfect the tea. "Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the girl fiddle with something and one of the cups, but I couldn't really tell...it was hard to see." She finished, looking down sadly. Anna nodded, feeling a little better now. **_...so she slipped it into his drink... _**she thought, still wondering why the girl had been there in the first place. "I don't knw that either.." said Tamora looking down once more, Anna nodding. The two then sat for a while, Anna finishing the tea and Tamora bowing to her, taking the tray and its conetents and exiting the room, about to shut the door when Anna spoke. "Tamora..." said Anna, Tamora stopping in the hall, one had on the door, the other holding the tray. "Yes" she asked, looking to Anna. Anna smiled some, blushing. "Thanks..." she replied, Tamora blinking some, a bit shocked but then smiled back giving her a nod. "Anytime." she replied, then closed the door, heading back to the kitchen to go help Morty and Ryo with dinner.

Anna sighed deeply, looking to the window, that cursed window, her eyes narrowing. All this didn't seem like mear coincidence...it seemed plotted. Anna shook her head some, haveing the strangest feeling that Hao was somehow behind this. She didn't doubt it, seeing as Hao's main hobby and past time was trying to ruin Yoh's life...along wiht anyone associated with it. She sighed again, looking down. She had a bad feeling, knew things were only going to get worse before they got better.

(wooo, chappy 6! i am soo sorry for teh wait x.x i was having porblems with my comp and net proider but all is well for now so yes, expect chapter 7 soon. And i promise, chapter 7 will have some action in it x.x We will see some sort of fighting XD Anyhoo, im gonna start work ony my other sequels soon...just as soon as i figure out what order i want to put them in x.x' but yes, please continue to read and review and Thank you all who have you guys rule!!! . And lastly, please enjoy this chapter and the ones after it. -Melis)


	7. The One I Love

_**When I See You Smile**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**===The One I Love===**_

Anna was annoyed, not to mention pissed. She had gone to speak to Yoh, only to get his one answer replies. She sighed, thinking about the last convo that had taken place a few hours earlier. She had went to Yoh, at his usual spot at the edge of the back porch. She stood for a while, watching him, noted he didn't move at all. She then walked to him, standing behind him, attempting to get his attention by clearing her throat. "Yes?" he asked, refusing to face her. She narrowed her eyes some, disliking him haveing his back to her. "I wanted to talk to you." she replied. "About what?" inquired Yoh, who continuined to look out towards the hill o' doom. Anna sighed some, leaning her back against one of the large pillars that supported the porch and dojo. She looked towards the floor, staring at it, not quite sure what to say.

"I'm worried about you..." she began, her voice laced with a hint of fear. Yoh listend, still keeping his back to her. "You haven't been yourself since that girl was here..." she said softly, trying not to come off as jealous. Yoh sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure." he said sarcastically, Anna lowering her head some. There was silence then, neither talking, Anna not sure what to say, feeling she was only making matters worse. She closed her eyes, feeling tears threatning to fall. "Yoh..." she said softly, Yoh staying silent and stationary. Anna sighed deeply,continuing. "I don't want to lose you..." she began, her voice trembling some. "You're everything to me...I can't stand the thought of losing you..." Yoh sighed, scratching his head some, Anna looking to him. "Did you hear me...?" she asked, Yoh looking to her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked. Anna blinked, in disbelief, her lower lip trembling. Did he not care? She was here, trying her hardest to tell him how she felt, how she was worried for his safety, and he was just...just ignoring her?! Anna's sad expression quickly turned angry, as she pushed herself from the pillar. "Screw you..." she said, turning now and slamming the shutter open, quickly slamming it shut as she entered the dojo, retreating to her room.

Yoh blinked, shocked, not sure what had made her so upset. She was quite the whole time wasn't she? He couldn't remember. His mind was drifting off, drifting someplace far away. He felt something inside him, a darkness he had never felt before. It was consuming him, making him feel like he was worthless and nothing. He had lost his hopes and dreams, his faith in himself and in his friends and it seemed to only grow with each passing moment. He also felt distracted, focusing on nothing but his thoughts, which only seemed to revolve around his self doubt. Nothing seemed important anymore, nothing and no one. He sighed, staring off again, still not sure what had pissed Anna off. It didn't matter anyway, it's not like they were friends or anything...

Anna sighed, noting it was late now. All that had passed between her and Yoh was long gone now. She sighed, tieing her robe in the front. She was scared, listening to the distant roll of thunder, it reminding her of Hao, who had been watching her that night so long ago. She sighed, pushing her fear aside. She couldn't worry about that, especially now. Her only place of safety and comfort was when she was with Yoh, and now he was being a jerk, less to say a jackass. She staired down sadly, closing her eyes. Even if he was being a jackass, she still loved him, knew that it wasn't his fault he was acting this way. She then walked to her window, looking out it, could still see the stars. She smiled some, thinking of happier times with Yoh, of how the two would watch the stars together. A tear streamed down her cheek, her heart aching for the one she loved. "Please..." she whispered softly, looking to the ring on her left hand. "Please bring my Yoh back to me..." she whispered once more, then headed to bed.

Three more days passed, Yoh only getting worse. "Now he won't even talk!" shouted Trey, the others exchanging glances. "It' true..." said Tamora softly. "All he does it sit out there and stare off..." she added. The others nodded, Ryo begining to speak. "Not only that, he refuses to move. He's been there for the last three days, day and night." The others sighed, not sure what to make of all this. It didn't seem right, not to mention good. "Well if you ask me, I say he's just doing it for attention. He wasn't getting the result he wanted when he was trying to act all bad-ass, so now he's going mute to see if that'll change the odds." said Lenny, standing at the far end of the dining room, the others glaring at him some. "Dude, you're his friend!" yelled Trey, annoyed at how rude Lenny was being, not to mention how mean. "Friend!?" shouted Lenny, his cheeks burning, the others smirking some. Lenny just snorted and walked off, mummbling something the others didn't quite catch.

Anna rubbed her forehead, feeling one hell of a nervous breakdown coming on, and the others weren't helping. **_...enough is enough..._** she thought, annoyed by the whole situation with Yoh. There was no more waiting, no more letting it pass or anything. She knew deep down, that if she continued to stand around, she was going to lose the boy who was everything to her, and she wasn't prepared to do that. With this in mind, she proceeded to shoo the others off, sending them on random chores, or making her trainees do laps and such in town. Now it was just her and Yoh, just the two of them in the large dojo...or so Anna thought.

Not to far off was Hao, stopping by to see his handy work. He smirked, watching as the others went off on random chores and errands. He smirked to himself, sensing only Anna, Yoh, and his pathetic excuses for a spirit, Amidamaru. Hao licked his lips slowy, anticipating the confrontation between himself, Anna and Yoh, noting it had been a while since they had all last seen each other. He couldn't wait, knew Anna would be furious.**_ ...all the more reason to see her... _**he thought, smirking. He loved seeing Anna when she was rialled up, her eyes filled with rage, her hair wild and chest heaving. It was to die for. He leapt from the tree he had been sitting in, landing below. He stood, running a hand through his hair, looking to the nearly empty dojo. He smiled leaping up now, perched on the roof, wanting to surprise Anna when she went to see Yoh, could hardly wait.

Anna stomped down the long hallway, pissed off earlier then usual. She knew what she had to do, just hoped it worked. She thought about the things she wanted to say to Yoh, had planned it all out, wanting much for him to be himself again. As she neared the shutter that lead to the porch she stopped a moment, looking around, getting a bad vibe. She glanced around, saw nothing and no one, but still felt the eerie feeling. She gripped her beads some, closing her eyes, saying a silent prayer, then proceeded to move the shutter, quickly sliding it aside.

She glanced around the area, seeing Yoh in his usual spot, staring off as always, or so it seemed. She couldn't really tell with his back facing her and all. She sighed softly, muttering another prayer then moved out to the porch, shutting the shutter behind her. She took a few steps, standing behind Yoh now, looking to him. Her expression went sad as she staired at him, he looked so lost, so sad and alone. "Yoh..." Anna called softly, waiting for him to respond. He didn't. She frowned, taking another step to him, looking him over some. "Yoh, come on..." she said, feeling slightly paniced. Yet again, he didn't responed, staying in the same postion, his eyes looking glazed over. She blinked some, stepping from the porch now, moving in front of him. Sure enough, his eyes were pure black, his empty gaze looking forth. Anna blinked, moving her hand in front of his face, waving it before his eyes, his gaze unwavering. It was as if he were in a trance. Anna's eyes widdend some, panic washing over her, her breath coming quick. **_...what's wrong with him... _**she thought wildly, staring at the boy she loved dearly. "Yoh, come on, snap out of it!" she cried, shaking his shoulders some.

Hao smirked, perched on the roof still, watching Anna's useless attempts to save Yoh. **_...what an idiot... _**he thought, watching her. He smiled widder, watching her paniced expression, saw the sweat forming on her brow. "Yoh please!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mmm, keep crying like that Anna..." he whispered, intoxicated by her eradic behavior. She looked so sexy like that, not to mention he enjoyed seeing others in pain, especially when it was someone who knew Yoh. He decided this would be the time to make his entrance and so he did...

Anna shook Yoh again, shaking her head in disbelief. He wasn't responding at all, his empty eyes looking forth. "Yoh! Please!" she cried, completly paniked. **_...no, God no... _**she thought. **_...please God, don't take him away from me... _**her mind screamed, as she continued to try to get his attention. Nothing seemed to work, and she was running out of ideas. She then fell to her knees, holding his hands in her own. "Yoh..." she cried softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yoh, please answer me...!" **_...Yoh.._** she thought, looking to him in shock.**_ ...my Yoh....is gone...! _**She closed her eyes tight, her mind screaming yet again.. **_...no...!_** She couldn't lose him, not now, not after all they had been through. She continued to cry, resting her head softly in his lap.

Anna opened her eyes some when she heard a light chuckle behind her. "Poor poor Anna..." said a familar voice, Anna's eyes widdening as she quickly recongnized it. She stood quickly facing him. "Hao!" she shouted, sure he was the cause behind this. Hao smirked, in the shadows of a tree. He looked her over, licking his lips slowly. He then pushed himself from the tree, stepping into the light now. The two staired at each other, their eyes locked. Anna was furious, but was determined to make Hao talk, even if that ment her getting hurt in the process. **_...anything... _**she thought, her heart raceing. **_...anything for the one i love..._**

(woot finally xx sorry for the delay. been battling thunderstorms and lazyness x.x lol But yeah i hope you enjoy this chapter. I know, I know, i promised fighting but i decided it would save it for the next chatper, otherwise this one would be huge xx''' And im not sure how many sequels ill write...probably...5 or 6 maybe more, just depends lol xx but yes please continue to read and review, and enjoy this chapter and the next

. ****Melis)


	8. Broken Dreams

_**When I See You Smile**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**===Broken Dreams===**_

Anna looked to Hao, narrowing her eyes. Hao smirked, giving her a playful wink. "Bastard..." she spat, Hao raising his eyebrows innocently. "Well hello to you too." he said, smirking still. The two staired at one another in silence. Anna despritly wanting to smack that stupid smirk off his face. "What did you do to Yoh?" she asked, Hao shrugging some. "Just gave him a little...re-booting." he said simply. Anna glaired more, getting pissed by the second. "Tell me what you did to him." she demanded, Hao sighing some as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "I already told you..." he said, slightly annoyed. "Liar! What did you do to him!?" she shouted, mad as all hell. Hao smirked looking to her. "You know, you're cute when your angry..." "Shut up!" she yelled, shaking her head. "What's wrong with him!?" she asked, furiously. Hao just continued to staire at her, smirking evily. "It's sad isn't it... losing him..." he began, Anna blinking, confused. **_...what the hell is he talking about..._** she wondered, not sure what he was aiming at.

Hao smirked widder, knowing what he would say would definity piss her off. "But it's not that bad Anna..." he started, openning his arms to her, Anna rasing her chin some, not sure what he was planning. "You can still have me..." Anna growled some, galairing at him. "I am part of Yoh...and you know it..." he stated, Anna blinking in shock, quickly becoming enraged. She charged him, Hao smirking as she did. By the time Anna had reached him, he was already gone, Anna stopping and looking around in confusing. **_...what the hell...!? _**

"Well, I always knew he was the strong, silent type..." said Hao from behind her. Anna spun quickly, saw Hao sitting beside Yoh now, his arm wrapped around Yoh's shoulders. "You could always use him as an arm rest." offered Hao, smiling at her coldly. Anna blinked, in shock, then charged him again. Hao smirked, standing as she did quickly grabbing her wrists. "Damn you!" she cried, shaking her head as she despritly tried to get out of his grip. "I already am." said Hao, keeping his hold on her. "Let me go!" she screamed, still fighting against him, but to no avail. "Anna, Yoh is gone." said Hao simply, Anna stopping her futile struggle as his words sunk in. She looked to him, her eyes wide, tears streaming from them. He smiled, speaking softly. "He's dead Anna." Anna continued to look at him in shock, Hao's harsh words sinking in quickly, her heart already aching. **_...no.. _**she thought, her lips emitting a soft moan.

"There there..." said Hao, pulling Anna against him, so that her head lay against his chest. Anna didn't refuse, her eyes still wide, tears falling from them. Hao smirked, lightly holding her with one arm, while stroking her hair gently with the other. "It hurts doesn't it?" he asked, Anna closing her eyes crying softly. "I know I know..." said Hao, sighing some. "I mean, it wasn't like he had a choice." he said, his smirk widdening. Anna continued to cry softly, trying to drown Hao out as she looked sadly at Yoh, whoes eyes were still blank, he line of sight somewhere in the distance. Hao smirked now, hugging Anna tight. "You know I love you right...?" he asked, Anna ignoring him. "I'm sure you can love me too, after all, I AM Yoh." he said, Anna blinking some. She lifted her head, looking to him, Hao smiling to her.

**_....I AM Yoh... _**Anna heard his words echo in her mind. **_...Anna, you're not alone anymore... _**Anna blinked, hearing Yoh's voice. **_...Anna...We'll always be together..._**Anna's expression saddend some, though a soft smile on her lips. **_...My Yoh..._** she thought, thinking of him, of how sweet he was, how he made her day special, of his smile. **_...that smile..._** she thought. That sweet, carefree smile of his was what kept her going, always. **_...Hao... _**she thought, looking to him, searching his face, saw no love, no campasion, nothing, only hate and anger. His smiles were lies, his soul and heart were filled with nothing but darkness. He was nothigng liki Yoh, nothing. Hao blinked some at Anna's expression, lightly stroking her cheek. "Mmm, what is it?" he asked, leaning to her some.

Without warning, Anna slapped out, hitting his cheek hard. Hao's face turned with the slap, him closing his eyes some, a little shocked, not to mention pissed. "Bastard..." she said softly, Hao slowly turning his gaze to her. "You're nothing like Yoh..." she began. "You're nothing but a lieing, murderer." Hao glaring some. "You will never be Yoh, never...." she finished, Hao growling, grabbing her upper arms tight. "And you will always be nothing but a stupid bitch..." he said, then pushed her back, Anna stummbling, and falling to the ground. Hao walked to her, kickign her stomach hard. Anna yelled out, falling onto her back. Hao sighed, raiseing his arms as she shrugged towards the sky. "I give up." he said, shaking his head. "I mean, you are hot and all, but stupid. That's why you and him get along so well, you're both stupid." he said, pacing behind her.

Anna winced, getting to her hands and knees. **_...jesus... _**she thought, sure he had hit a few vital organs. She sat on the ground now, holding her stomach, the pain excruciating. She slowly began to make her way to Yoh, Hao watchign her, pissed. **_...what the hell..._** he thought, wondering how in all Hell she was still standing by his idiotic brother. He was the one with the power, not that little idiot who sat on the porch, that accident. **_...who cares...? _**he thought, smirking. **_...that's right..._** he thought again, knowing that that "mistake" was now gone for good. All he had to do was deliever the news to Anna. He couldn't wait to tell her, was dieing to see her reaction. He smirked walking to her, Anna glaring at him. "Let me guess, you're going to "break the spell."" he said, qoting his words. "Well news flash Anna," began Hao, Anna listening to him. "It won't work." Anna blinked, sure he was just trying to piss her off.

"You're lieing..." she said softly, wincing some. Hao sighed, rasing his hands again. "What is it with you and not believe me?" he asked, looking to her. "He's gone! Bye-bye, so long see ya!" he said, Anna blinking some, her expression growing sad. "He's gone Anna and nothing can bring him back. For crying out loud, not even that pathetic excuse for a spirirt could bring him back." he finished, sure he had hit her hard. Anna looked down shaking her head. "I don't believe you." she said softly, Hao shrugging, bored now. He walked to Anna, kneeling beside her, gently drawing her hair from her ear. "I don't care if you believe me or not..." he whispered, smirking. "But believe the Yoh you love is gone..." He then stood, Anna looking to him sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hao smiled, bowing to her mockingly. "I must be off my queen." he said, giving her a wink. "Til we meet again..." he said, giving her yet another bow before disappearing into the shadows, leaving Anna there with her plesant thoughts and broken dreams.

(Well look at that, chappy 8, finally x.x Yet again, battling thunderstorms -.- I've already started work on chapter 9 and im pretty sure that i can sum this story up in at least 9 or 10 chapters, but...i think chapter 9 might be the last one, i dont know x.x but as soon as i finish this story, ill begin work on my other sequel to this, "Dead Man's Party." Afterwards ill start on the sequel to that, lol "Ocean Avenue." So yeah, i've got a few more sequels after that, lol but yeah i hope you all continue to read and review and please enjoy this chapter and the next and check out my sequels . -Melis)


	9. When I See You Smile

_**When I See You Smile**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**===When I See You Smile===**_

Anna watched as Hao exited the yard, knew he was gone, as she no longer felt any bad vibes, just a great sadness. Was Hao really telling the truth? What had he really given Yoh? She had no idea, wasn't sure about anything, only knew she was on the verge of tossing her beads and bandana down and throwing one hell of a fit, yelling at the top of her lungs it wasn't fair. In all honesty, it wasn't. Yoh hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't deserver this. If Hao was trying to get to Anna, he knew where to strike, because he knew Yoh was her weakness. **_...then it's my fault... _**she thought, closing her eyes sadly. **_...if it weren't for me, Yoh would be ok now... _**she continued, hating herself. **_...I shouldn't have left... _**her mind cried, tears begining to flow from her eyes. She hated herself so much right now, felt it was her fault, wanted so bad to just give up, but something in her heart refused to let her...

Anna looked to Yoh sadly, saw his expressionless look, his pale skin, his empty eyes. Yoh was no more. **_...no..._** she thought, desprite to save the boy she loved more then anything. She ran to him, leaping foward, falling to her knees before him. "Yoh!" she cried out, getting no response. "Yoh, you can't be like this." she said softly, taking his hands. She was at a loss, didn't know what to say or do, her thoughts focused on Yoh of the past, how he would sit and doze off while sitting on the edge of the porch, how he would tease Trey about his crush on Anna. She couldn't imagine waking each morning to find Yoh here, in this hollow prison of self doubt. She needed him to be his wild, carefree self, she needed to wake up each morning, being able to see him blush, talk, smile. **_....his smile... _**she thought, tears flowing again.

She closed her eyes now sadly, the thought of never seeing him smile again, hurting far worse then any physical pain ever could. She opened her eyes, her gaze at the ground. She shivered some, cool wet droplets hitting her back. It was starting to rain now. **_....oh Yoh..._** she thought, so sad, she could just die. She wasn't sure if she could save him, wasn't sure if Hao had told that ruth about Yoh being gone for good. Her mind said yes, her heart said otherwise. All in all, there was nothing she could do, could only worry, hate, and reget. **_...I regret..._ **she thought, closing her eyes. IF Yoh was really gone, she at least wished she could have told him how she felt. She wanted so much to tell him how much she loved him of how important it was to have him by her side, but most of all, she wished she could have told him just how much she really loved him.

**_Sometimes I wonder  
If I'd ever make it through  
Through this world  
without having in you  
I just wouldn't have a clue  
Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach for me  
Sometimes I wanna give up  
Wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you baby  
And everything's alright  
Everything's alright _**

She lifted her head to look at Yoh, already soaked from the soft downpour of rain, the tips of her hair dripping. His hollow gaze gave her no relief, only made her hate herself even more. "Oh, Yoh you can't be gone, you just can't..." she said softly, closing her eyes once more. It was silent for a while, the only soud being the rain. **_...if only I could reach you... _**Anna thought, wishing there was someway she could communicate with Yoh, someway to snap him out of this trance. Anna blinked, the solution bright as day. If he WAS in a trance, and was unable to speak, did it also mean he couldn't hear? **_...if he can hear me...my voice...then maybe... _**Anna didn't hesitate, quickly taking Yoh's hands in her own. If he couldn't speak, then maybe, just maybe, he could hear her.

Anna looked to her love sincerly, her eyes filling with tears once more at his empty gaze. "Yoh..." she began, softly, almost a whisper. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I really hope you can..." It was silent again, Anna going over some of the thoughts on her mind, things she wanted to tell Yoh, finally opting to just say whatever came to her first. With that in mind, she took a deep breath, beginning to speak. "Yoh, you mean everything to me...I can't go on, not being able to see you smile..." she said, crying some, his empty gaze still on his face.

**_When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining  
right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Baby when I see you smile_**

_**smile at me **_

Anna wasn't sure if what she was saying was working or if Yoh had even heard her. "Yoh, your smile is all I have...it helps me go on..." she said, shaking her head some. "It helps me get through the day...when I'm scared, I see your smile...and it makes everything alright..." Anna frowned, seeing as her words were apparently having no effect. **_...this is hopeless... _**she thought, her heart aching, realizing nothing she siad or did was going to bring back Yoh. **_...no... _**her heart cried. She gripped Yoh's hands some, looking deeply into his eyes. "Yoh, you can't give up...." she whispered, shaking her head. "You have to fight whatever Hao did to you, I know your strong, your heart is, your spirit, I know you can smile again...if you try..."

**_  
Oh yeah  
Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do  
What the touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew  
Hey  
And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it  
Cause you're here with me now  
I wanna ask you baby  
It's all Ill ever need  
All I'll ever need _**

Yoh seemed to emit a soft moan, but still wore the same empty gaze. Anna blinked, feeling a little better. **_...its working..._** she thought, her heart just about skipping a beat. She refused to give up now, more determined then ever to bring him back. "Yoh, I need you here with me, I need to be able to see you smile, to hear you laugh." she continued. She then embraced him, her lips lightly pressing against his neck, her eyes closed tightly. "Oh yoh...I can't stand the thought of never seeing you smile again.. you're smile is what makes you who you are..." she said softly, tears beginning to fall again. She then faced him, looking deeply into his cold eyes. She lightly stroked his hair, wishing he would embrace her once more. "Yoh, smile for me once more...please...smile for me..." she whispered.

**_  
When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining  
right through the rain  
When I see you smile baby  
Baby when I see you smile at me  
_**

Anna leaned to Yoh, lightly pressing her lips to his. She blushed as they met, her kissing him softly, praying he would respond....and it seemed her prayers had been answered. Yoh 's hollowed black eyes, quckly went back to brown, his once pale skin, now had a hint of color. He blinked some, a bit shocked to be getting a kiss. He instantly felt his cheeks heat up, and almost fell onto his back, but stopped as Anna drew him closer. He blushed deeper, but soon closed his eyes, drawing her closer as well. Anna gaspsed some, shocked as she felt Yoh's arms wrap around her. She moaned sadly into his mouth, the kiss quickly becoming passionate. The two kissed for some time, Anna refusing to stop, knew Yoh was back and wanted to only savor this moment with him.

**_  
Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight  
Then one look at you baby  
And everything's alright  
Hey everything's alright  
It's alright _**

Anna looked to Yoh, their passoinate kiss stopped for the moment. Yoh looked back, staring at her in shock. "Anna..." he whispered, his cheek still red with embaressment. She blinked, unable to believe that her plan had worked. Yoh was back. "Yoh..." she said softly, tears streaming down her face. Yoh blinked, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. "You don't...remember...?" she asked, staring into his eyes. He tilted his head again, still wearing the same confused look. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit flustered. **_...why doesn't he remember..._** she thought, getting a bit worried. What if that crap made him forget too? She looked to him with worried eyes, prayed that he remembered her, and who he was and all that had happend. "Don't you remember me...?" she asked softly. Yoh blinked, beyond confused now. "Anna, are you ok?" he asked, really getting worried about her. Anna blinked, sure now that he was himself again, his facial expressiona saying all. "Oh Yoh, I love you!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Yoh blinked, not sure what to make of all this, but smiled, quickly embracing Anna, replying in a soflt, sweet tone. "I love you too Anna."

**_When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining  
right through the rain  
Yeah_**

The others had come back a little before dinner, and were shocked to see Yoh out and about. "Yoh!" shouted Trey, leaping up and hugging the poor shaman to death, the two almost tumbling over. "Hey Trey!" he said, no longer confused. Anna and the others had done a good job of explaning the whole situation to him, him in turn shocked, not to mention upset with Hao even more. However, he was greatful to his friends, especially Anna. If not for her, he'd still be in his prison of self doubt. He owed her so much, knew he had said some cruel things to her, and knew she had suffered a great deal all this time. He wanted nothing more now, then to be alone with her. And so after a quick dinner, he helped the others clean up, and saw Anna excuse herself, and head off to her room. "Dude, go ahead." said Trey, Yoh turning to look at him. "Hmm?" he replied, Trey smiling. "Go be with her Yoh." Yoh blinked, blushing a bit, though not too shocked by the whole matter. Trey was a great friend, and Yoh knew that Trey wanted both Yoh and Anna to be happy. "Dude, go ahead, Ryo and I can handle the rest." he said, giving Yoh a slight nod, with a smile. "I agree, go be with her." said Ryo, who was busily washing dishes at the sink. Yoh was about to protest but was quickly pushed out into the hall by Trey. "Go on! Stop wasting time, why if I was with Anna, which I not...damn... I would be up there with her right now!" shouted Trey. "I heard that!" yelled Anna from down the hall somewhere, Trey instinctivly diving behind Yoh for protection. Yoh blinked, scratching the back of his head, a cheesy grin on his face. "Alright guys, see yas in the morning!" said Yoh, giving a wave as exited the kitchen, Trey watching as he turned the corner..and fell to the floor sobbing. "I hate being so noble!" he cried, Ryo only emitting a soft chuckle as Morty entered, giving Trey a very strange look. "Im not gonna ask..."

Yoh made his way down the hall, thinking a bit. "She has missed you very much." said Amidamaru, floating beside Yoh. Yoh nodded some. "I know..." he said, sighing. Amidamaru, blinked some, noting Yoh was looking a bit down again. "It's not our fault Lord Yoh." began Amidamaru, Yoh nodding some, sighing again. "It's in the past, Anna and you should aim for the future now." said Amidamaru, Yoh stopping some, looking to his samurai bodyguard. Amidamaru smiled to him kindly. "You and her will be Wed soon, and you have your whole future to think about." said the samurai, lightly stroking the young shaman's hair. "You should not dwell on the past, only learn from it...you taught me that Yoh..." Yoh blinked, blushing a bit. He loved Amidamaru so much, he was more then a guardian ghost, more then a body guard, he was Yoh's one true friend, who stood by him no matter what. Yoh smiled, nodding. "Heh, you're right." said Yoh, Amidamaru smiling, giving the shaman a bow. "I shall leave you and Anna now." he said. Yoh nodding. "Alright, see ya in the morning!" he said, waving as his spirit floated off to join the other spirits on the roof.

Yoh then wasted no time, quickly continuing down the hallway, heading to Anna's room. He slowed his pace, nearing the doorway, noted it was open, could see a yellow glow on the far wall. He tip-toed closer, peeking in to see if Anna was even in the room. Sure enough she was, looking out the far window as she proceeded to tie the front of her robe. Yoh cleared his throat a bit, standing in the doorway. "Can I come in...?" he asked softly, Anna gasping a bit, startled as she was drawn from her thoughts. "Yes." she said, keeping her back to him. Yoh entered the room, gently closing the door behind him. He looked to her, puzzled a bit, but also enjoying her natural beauty which seemed to be hightened by the soft glow of the light.

He smiled, walking up behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She blushed tilting her head, feeling his lips softly kiss up the side of her neck. "Yoh..." she said softly, resting her hands on his. He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Yes?" he replied, continuing to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes, moving her hand up to rest on the back of his neck. "I thought I had lost you..." she said. Yoh frowned a bit, resting his chin softly atop her shoulder. "You'll never lose me." he assured her, Anna smiling. He smiled back, taking her hand and twirling her a bit, so that she now faced him. She blinked looking at him, him doing the same, giving her a sweet smile. Anna blushed, unable to fight off a smile as well. "It makes me happy..." she said softly. He smiled again, tilting his head some as she rested her hand on the side of his face. "What's that?" he asked, Anna smiling. "When I see you smile." Yoh smiled widder, drawing her close. "I'm glad." he said, staring deeply into her eyes. "Me too." she replied, and without further ado, they shared a sweet kiss, reunited once again.

**_When I see you smile  
Yeah I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything now  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah  
Baby when I see you smile  
Smile at me _**

(dun dun duuuuun lol well another story comes to a close....nods sadly it's not one of my best but i pormise, "Dead Mans Party" will have more action and such in it so please do keep an eye out for it and ty once again for all the reviews PLEASE do read my next sequel, "Dead Mans Party" and please read and review it I hope you all enjoyed this chapter/story and come back to read the sequels -Melis . )


End file.
